


Cake Pan

by kaige68



Series: Odd Challenge drabbles [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets a package</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Pan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Odd challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/18986.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**

Because you love to get packages (Especially when they’re from across the country. With your parents return address. It’s like a bonus. It’s better than a bonus!) you tear through packing tape, and peer in.

Only instead of a something wonderful it’s …shocking.

Inside: pillow-bubble-strips, a note from your mom, and Great-Aunt Phyl’s prized spring-form-cheesecake pan.

You sit; deflated. No one told you she was sick.

All the time spent in her kitchen as a kid, taking great care with the pan, memorizing her hand writing. You’re the only one she shared the recipe with. She is only memories now.


End file.
